


M1STAKE’s ZOMBIE AU SHORTS

by M1stakel0ve



Series: SBI Zombie AU [15]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Character Death, Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), First Kiss, Foolish needs a hug (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Morally Ambiguous Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, President Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude is Alexis | Quackity's Parent, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}These shorts go with the series I’m working on! If you have not read the other parts, I HIGHLY suggest it because you may not understand a lot of this, or you may be spoiled for the chapters that are out!This will be used to help you readers understand the characters more, see it from different perspectives.READ NOTES!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Cara | CaptainPuffy, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Series: SBI Zombie AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073210
Comments: 129
Kudos: 211





	1. Dream and Ranboo

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: ALCOHOL ABUSE, CHILD ABUSE/TORTURE AND CRIPPLING MENTAL STABILITY.
> 
> In this chapter, it focuses on Dream, who is 17 at this moment in time, Ranboo 13.  
> This is based two years from the zombie apocalypse starting.  
> Ranboo has only been there a short period of time.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay, duckling?”

Dream smiled as Puffy ruffled his hair, gently holding her hand in his blond waves, rolling his eyes, “Mom, I’m seventeen! I’m almost eighteen, even! I’ll be fine. I’m just going to play manhunt with George and Sapnap. Maybe Quackity wants to join in?”

Quackity, the younger of the two gave him a weird look, cursing at him in Spanish, which Sam just seemed to laugh at, ruffling his son’s hair.  
The sixteen year old looked pissed off, but leant into the touch happily, looking up to him.  
Sam got on his knees, taking his sons hands into his and whispering to him.

But Dream was more focused on his mother, who sighed, giving him a smile “My darling boy, you’re getting so big now! I know it’s almost our two year anniversary of being here... So I’m sorry I’m leaving. But Bad needs my help with clearing that building and—“

“Mom, it’s fine! I understand, promise,” he smiled, leaning into the hand ruffling his hair “Go help Bad. I’ll behave, and I promise I’ll beat their butts in manhunt!”

Puffy chuckled, gently cupping his cheek in her hand, rubbing his face gently with her thumb, sighing, “Alright. Well, we’ll be off. Be safe, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“And don’t do anything I would do!”  
Dream piped up, smirking as he watched his mother and her friend leave the gates.

Rushing up to the edge, he watched as they drove off, his eyes wide in curiosity as he watched the zombies begin to drag themselves off, following in the cars direction.  
He kept staring, lost in thought, until the outer gate closed, frowning as he stepped back, shoving his hands into his pockets, rolling his shoulders.

“You’re going to Schlatt again, aren’t you?” Quackity asked, his big brown eyes narrowed towards him, shifting uncomfortably “I— I’ll tell Puffy what you’re doing if you upset Sapnap again.”

Dream frowned, “I didn’t mean to upset him. We’re practically brothers, he understands. I told him pretty much everything, and he understands.”

“But— But that’s a lie...” he mumbled, scrunching up the bottom of his hoodie “You... You suck! Sapnap said you’ve been acting weird ever since you’ve been friends with Schlatt! And he’s a fucking stupid ugly bitch!” 

Dream’s face darkened, and Quackity noticed very quickly, backing up as the taller blond began to step closer, “You’re talking bad about Schlatt? After everything he’s done for you? For Sam? For US? Quackity I don’t give a FUCK about you. I couldn’t care less! In fact, I wouldn’t mind if the dead ones took a bite out of you. Don’t try me, Quackity.”

The younger boys face was pale, but he looked equally as angry, scoffing, “I’m not scared of you.”

“You will be,” he said simply, smiling “Especially when I figure out how to help you all see what I see.”

Dream pretended to throw a punch, grinning in pride as Quackity flinched, raising his hands to protect himself.  
Turning on his heels, Dream decided he would talk to Sapnap later. His friend would understand.  
I mean, after all, Dream was his best friend! Quackity and Karl didn’t mean as much to him as he and George did, definitely.  
It didn’t matter. It was all stupid anyway.

He smiled as he made his way over to Schlatt’s home, looking up to the balcony, surprised to find that he wasn’t out drinking like he usually was.  
Knocking, Dream didn’t give the other time to answer as he opened the door, stepping into the hallway.  
It was pretty quiet, but he was met with Schlatt, who seemed more stressed than usual.

“Schlatt?” He blinked.

The man looked over his shoulders towards him, sighing and resting his hands on his hips, shaking his head, “Kid, I don’t have time to talk, go bother someone else—“

“But— Are you okay?” He frowns, tilting his head slightly “What’s happened?” 

Schlatt huffed, visibly irritated by Dream’s entrance, but he motioned for the younger boy to close the door behind him, leading him into his living room, slumping into an armchair and pinching the bridge of his nose, the man letting out a heavy groan.

“I’m planning on letting the fuckers out the basement,” Schlatt explained “I thought it’d be a good idea to keep them down there and fuckin’ wait for some bullshit scientist assholes to come and fix things, but it’s been well over a year now.”

Dream frowned, unable to smell any booze nearby, which hinted that Schlatt was probably mostly sober right now, which made sense with the way he was talking.

“Besides, there’s kids now. We can’t keep collecting them like Pokemon,” the brunette looked over to them, “Can’t be that much of an asshole. We’ll give them an option whether they want to fuck off or stay here. Might fuckin’ leave this place myself.”

Now this, this was not the Schlatt that Dream liked, crossing his arms as he nodded, pretending to listen as he thought.

“Hey man, grab me a fucking glass of juice. Your mom came by and left me some orange juice. Your mom is single, right?”

He nodded, humming in response as he disappeared into the next room, staring into space.  
Schlatt wasn’t his usual self when he was sober, and quite frankly, he didn’t like it. He liked the Schlatt that understood him, that made sense.  
Not this one.  
Schlatt enjoyed talking about the dead people, the zombies. Explaining that they probably deserved the world more than they as humans did, that there was no point in fighting them, he was right.  
Dream knew he was right, he just wished everyone else saw the truth like they did.

Silently, he stepped over towards the cupboard, taking out the bottle of vodka, that was partly empty, putting it down onto the counter.  
He then took out the jug of orange juice, pouring it into a tall glass, then pouring the rest of the bottle of vodka, which he didn’t think was too much, in with it.

Sniffing it, it was sort of noticeable, furrowing his brows, he stirred it with a spoon. Of course, Schlatt probably wouldn’t be able to tell. He seemed to still be hungover, and the bastard was an alcoholic anyway. He probably wouldn’t complain.

As he walked back into the room, he smiled kindly up at Schlatt, handing him the glass while taking a few steps back, sticking his hands into his pockets, watching as Schlatt practically chugged it down, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and slumping back into the chair.  
Maybe it was fucked up what he did, lacing his drink with alcohol.  
But he couldn’t find it in him to care. It didn’t hurt anyone— or well, it didn’t hurt him, so he didn’t mind.

“You think they should be free? But they... They’re immune, Schlatt. The immunes shouldn’t even exist, I mean, the zombies practically rule the world,” Dream shrugged his shoulders, blinking innocently.

Scrunching up his face, Schlatt tilted his head slightly, “The fuck said that shit?”

Dream didn’t tell him that it was him that said ‘that shit.’

“Oh come on, Are you sure we should let them out though? They’d probably kill you, Schlatt. They’re gonna be mad you left them in there for like... Two years!”

The elder didn’t seem to care, shrugging and finishing off his drink, looking a little disappointed he’d finished it, rolling his eyes, “Kid, I don’t care. I’m telling you again since you can’t seem to fucking listen. I do not CARE about people. The only thing I care about is my safety, you’re all just a bunch of fucking useless assholes, but at least you’re funny useless assholes!”

“Okay.”

“Good. Maybe you’ll fuckin’ listen this time, Christ, kid...” he muttered, rubbing his face, his eye twitching “Go bother someone else, Clay.”

Clay...

He didn’t like that name, staring intensely at the man as he picked up a book, beginning to read it. Thankfully, he probably wouldn’t be reading for long.  
After he refilled his drink, adding a bit more vodka from another bottle in the cupboard, he stepped out of the building, the cold air smashing into him.  
He was pissed off.

Very pissed off.

Marching, he made his way to the other building, the infirmary one. It had previously been a nursery for children, but now was used as the infirmary, and only a few people knew what was in the basement.  
It was like a dungeon, Dream thought to himself as he made his way down the small stairs after lifting the hatchet, smiling as he stepped into the narrow hallway.  
There were only two other rooms in the basement, one of them held four or so people, the other only held two and a baby, and quite honestly, Dream was bored.

And curious.

Opening the door, he took a few steps down the narrow metal steps, lifting up his torch and pointing it directly at the young boy.  
He was probably thirteen by the looks of things, but Dream didn’t care for his age.

The people they kept in the basements were the so called ‘cure’ for the zombie apocalypse.  
Schlatt had been prepared to do whatever it takes to cure it, but thanks to his increasingly bad depression and alcoholism, most of the time, he completely forgot what these people’s purposes had been.  
Instead, using them as slaves.  
They weren’t allowed to speak unless they were spoken to first, they had all been trained like dogs.

Dream like it this way.

Everyone here was a big happy family, they only saw the people in the basements out and about working, nobody was allowed to ask about it. That kept everyone safe, after all!  
If these people messed it up? They’d find themselves dead.  
If they can’t join the zombies, then they’d just have to die. That was the simple solution.

But for now, until he lets everyone know about the truth, that the world won’t get better, that there was no point in being happy, he would just have to have fun.

“Hey, you, come here,” he spoke up, pointing to Ranboo.

Ranboo’s face was devoid of colour, looking over to the woman, ready to hide behind her, but Sally instead moved right into the corner, shaking her head at Ranboo, motioning for him to go.  
The blond found it hilarious how the little boy looked so lost and defeated, slowly getting to his feet.  
His knees buckled for a moment, falling down on his ass, but managed to get back up, stumbling over to him.

“Yes— yes?”

“I need some help, so you can help me,” he said simply, directing him with his finger, whistling, “Up the stairs you go!”

The kid didn’t hesitate, scrambling up the stairs just as fast as Dream ordered him, following behind.  
He smiled as Sally watched him with an intense gaze, flipping her off before slamming the hatchet shut.

Pushing him forward as they stepped into the outside world, he tried to ignore the confused looks from passerby’s, especially when he caught Sapnap’s gaze, who landed on the kid and instantly snapped back to Dream, anger laced in his features.  
He was so sure the boy was about to scream at him, but Dream paid him no attention, grabbing Ranboo much harsher by his wrist, yanking him towards his house.  
Puffy wasnt home, nor was Sam and Quackity, so it was the best time.

As soon as he opened the back door, Ranboo hesitated. Fear obvious in his eyes, looking like a deer trapped in headlights as he gulped, looking from the door to Dream.  
Dream quirked a brow, nodding in the direction of the door.

“I... I...” 

“Just get inside, Ranboo,” he grinned, “Don’t be shy, we’re friends, aren’t we?” 

The young boy didn’t respond, but he hesitantly stepped into his house, looking around the kitchen, his eyes wide in surprise.  
Clearly, the boy had forgotten what kitchens looked like. 

Dream found it almost hilarious how much the boy forgot whenever he was in a stressful situation.  
The first time he and Punz fucked with Ranboo, it resulted in the boy having some sort of anxiety attack. But really, did that matter?  
All he did to fuck with him was talk about the zombies, it wasn’t his fault the boy was a baby.

Zombies weren’t that scary... They were just another creature.  
Everyone was going to join them at some point.  
Some just sooner than others.

All they had done was put Ranboo’s hand infront of a Zombie, he didn’t understand why Schlatt had screamed at him.

Again... Schlatt wasn’t himself unless he was drunk, so he supposed it made sense.

Taking a deep breath, trying to ignore the boiling rage, he slapped on a smile as he looked to Ranboo, his eyes glistening, “Do you want to make a fruit and veg tray? We have a lot of fresh vegetables! You wouldn know, obviously.”

Ranboo frowned, hugging his stomach, the child pretending that his stomach wasn’t rumbling as he shook his head.

“Oh come on now, we can have some fun! It’s not too bad,” Dream picked up an apple from the fruit bowl, showing it to him, “Unless you’re being ungrateful?”

Shaking his head, he finally spoke up, “No! No I—I wanna!” His voice was hushed, to scared to speak up louder.

“Perfect,” Dream said softly, handing Ranboo the chopping knife and pulling him up to his feet, pushing up up against the counter as he slapped down the chopping board, placing a tomato infront of him, “Okay. Go on, chop this.”

Looking from the knife to the vegetable in-front of him, he halted in his movements, whimpering slightly as he raised the knife over it, looking back to Dream, “I— I don’t know ho—“

“Shut up. Do it, Ranboo.”

Flinching, he nodded, “Okay— okay,” watching himself as he carefully slid the blade through the tomato, going painfully slow as he did it, just so he didn’t hurt himself, or squish the tomato.  
Dream watched patiently, keeping his face devoid of emotion.

He knew how to do basic tasks thanks to Puffy teaching him.  
Folding his laundry...

Washing out stains  
(He remembers desperate scrubbing at the blood on the floor, because nobody was meant to know. He didn’t mean to kill her.)

Slicing vegetables and fruit  
(He remembers the final squeaks of an innocent animal, watching as the zombie gulped it down, praising it happily.)

How to cook  
(It only took two drops of the liquid, the man was choking to death at dinner in a matter of minutes.)

Puffy was a wonderful mother, he knew she’d see the world the way he saw it one day.

Ranboo was still on the same tomato, and now, he was bored. Clapping, he startled Ranboo, the boy gasping in pain as the knife shifted, slicing part of his hand, dropping the blade onto the counter as he held his hand desperately.  
Blood dripped onto the vegetable in front of him, the small boy giving Dream a fearful glance.

“Please— please can I go back?”

“You’re not finished,” he spoke softly, putting down an apple next to him “Here, do this one.”

“Please can I— can I go back? Please?” Ranboo asked again, opening his mouth to ask for a third time, only being stopped by Dream grabbing his wrist and shoving it onto the chopping board, slamming the knife down, landing right between his fingers.  
Ranboo looked on in horror, his whole body shaking.

Dream said nothing, staring at the little boy’s hand, surprised that Ranboo hadn’t even flinched, wondering just how far he could go with this before the boy lost it.  
He realised not very far, after he lifted it once more, about to hit it in the exact same spot, when Ranboo yanked his hand away, bringing it up to smack the taller blond across the face, stumbling away.

Oh.

Oh Dear.

Dream noticed out of the corner of his eye as Ranboo froze up, his whole body stuck in fear, his hands raised up slightly in-front of him.  
Turning to him, he noticed the boy let out a shaky breath, beginning to shake his head.

“I— I didn’t mean to—“ he squeaked, his eyes wide in fear, “You— You scared me and I— I didn’t—“

“Ranboo...” he murmured, his grip tightening on the handle of the knife, “You aren’t funny.”

Crying filled the halls, choking and sobbing as the young boy was practically screaming, his hands covering the lower half of his face as he whimpered, tears flooding past his burning red cheeks.  
He had been crying for well over ten minutes now, and Dream was just finding it plain annoying.

It was a slice, how bad could it be?

The door was thrown open, Schlatt stumbling in with a gun. Behind him, stood Hbomb, the medic of their community, who froze in shock at the sight in front of them.  
Schlatt looked... Mortified, to say the least.  
Unfortunately, the man wasn’t drunk enough, and Dream knew he would be scolded.

Immediately, Schlatt shoved him out of the way, rushing over to Ranboo’s side, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets as he uncovered the deep cut across his face, looking to Dream in complete horror.

“What the fuck, Clay?! What the absolute fuck is this? Are you crazy?!”

“Don’t call me that.”

“What?! Don’t call you crazy?!” He pronounced the word harsher, “You sliced open his fucking—“

“Clay,” Dream interrupted, picking up a piece of paper, not seeming to care about the blood he smudged on it.  
A smiley face had been drawn onto the paper, holding it in front of his face.

“Call me Dream.”


	2. Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Foolish was only seven when he wanted to discover what was really outside the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: DESCRIPTION OF BLOOD AND DEATH
> 
> Short and sad view of Foolish’s world and perspective. Poor kids, huh?

Foolish was happy.

No, he didn’t understand what was going on with the world, not one bit.

So of course he would be happy!

Living inside those big safe walls, not having to worry about any of the monsters on the outside? It was a life that he was happy to be living.  
Although, he was a kid, so he knew no different.

In fact, Foolish didn’t really know about zombies. He had no idea why he wasn’t allowed to leave the walls, but he knew there was something dangerous outside. His dreams of wanting to explore and become an adventurer we just like those story books his parents read to him, strong.

On his seventh birthday, for the first time, he left the walls.

His mother holding him in her arms, tears streaming past her cheeks as she protectively held Foolish’s head to her chest, scanning the area as she sneaked out into the streets, trying to be as quiet and stealthy as she could.  
Foolish didn’t understand.

First, they were watching the nice man talk about zombies, and the next thing he knew, his dad was lying in paint, people were hurting him...  
Foolish didn’t like red paint anymore, which was sad, because he really liked painting with his parents.  
One time, he painted the pyramid from Egypt! He had no idea what Egypt was, all he knew was that it was a real place.

His dad told him so many stories about the world before the world apparently ‘got sick.’  
Like how the Egyptians used to worship cats! They were apparently magical, but whenever Foolish asked one of the workers cats to do some magic tricks, they never did anything.  
It was odd, but maybe they were just shy.

There was so much that Foolish wanted to know, that he wanted to see and touch and discover! He had been so excited to see the outside world, he really had been. But now all he felt was an unknown fear as he clung to his mother, his eyes darting from ruined buildings to ruined building.  
Windows shattered, cars ruined and broken down, some sort of... monsters... Roaming around, gurgling.  
They walked like that one time Foolish accidentally twisted his leg, it hurt very bad, but when his parents had taken to him to the infirmary, the kind man suggested something, and he was taken home immediately.

When the gunshot went off, he didn’t expect for both him and his mother to go tumbling to the ground, a scream ripping from his mother’s throat as she thrashed about, grasping at her bleeding chest, unable to find it in her to get back up, dropping Foolish.  
The gush of blood came suddenly, very thick and fast, flowing through her fingers as she grasped at her wound, twitching and heaving.  
The snow was splattered with snow, as if someone had just tipped a bucket of paint, letting it go everywhere.

The little didn’t understand exactly what was happening, getting to his feet and rubbing at his bloodied hands, his eyes wide in surprise, looking over his shoulder to see the kind man.  
The smiley face mask seemed a lot creepier now, as screaming filled the shocked silence.  
Foolish looked to his mother, grabbing her hand, gasping, not understanding why she wasn’t getting back up to her feet.

This wasn’t any time to nap, those monsters were coming closer.

The kind man yelled for him to start running, and Foolish didn’t want too, but the bullets aimed for the ground beside his feet changed his mind rather quickly.

He was beginning to realise why he wasn’t allowed outside the walls, as he zig zagged in and out of the ways of many zombies, tripping over himself but catching himself, shrieking in panic at the zombies now surrounding his mother, her horrified and pained sobbing all he could hear, standing in shock.

He was shaking badly, though he didn’t understand why.

You see, Foolish didn’t understand why she didn’t just get up, she wasn’t dead, because she was still making noise! Even then, he didn’t understand what death meant.  
Did it just mean sleep? Like bears hibernate?

He’d come back and get her awake when the monsters leave, right now, the kind— well, the SCARY man was too mean for him to stay.  
Desperate, filled with the fight or flight panic mode, he decided to follow the flight, light on his feet as he legged it, stumbling and sniffling, tears building up in his eyes.

Why wouldn’t his mommy get up?

Time went by, as he was stuck on the outside of the walls.

Foolish never saw his mom again.

When he returned, all that remained was blood and... Some sort of stuff that when he tried to think about it, it had ended up in him throwing up.  
The smell was bad.

When he saw one of the monsters looking just like his mommy, he had just turned and ran. He didn’t want to see any monsters, he wanted to hide away.  
He was too scared to fight them, too scared to upset them.  
He was a good boy, that’s what his dad always said, so he would have no problems with avoiding upsetting them!

It was... Hard.

He was always hungry, always thirsty, sometimes he didn’t sleep, but when he did, he dreamt of being in a nice place, with puppies and castles and flags... Bright colours and happy thoughts.   
Maybe a nice lady who would be his new mommy?   
How did things work? He wasn’t really sure.  
He managed to figure out he could copy the animals in the woods close by, and eat what they ate.   
Berries, trash... But at least he was only sick every few days.

He figured out that when you smelt like the monsters, they didn’t mind you walking with them, so he did that often.  
Finding already dead monsters and taking their shirts of just using a paintbrush he had found to put their blood on him. It was an uncomfortable process, and it usually resulted in him crying or throwing up, sometimes both, but it was worth it when he rummaged different shops and houses, when he was lucky enough, leaving with candy!  
The world was scary... But Foolish knew his mommy would want him to be safe, wherever she was. So long had passed, that even Foolish knew he would not see her again, and as he learnt a bit more about the zombies, he figured out that his daddy was probably one of them monsters too.

In the time he spent alone, his free time, he knew he had to find a safe place to sleep when he felt tired.   
He was only little, there wasn’t too much he could do, but he remembered the nice treehouse back inside the walls.  
It had rope going up, into a little shack in the tree, which, Foolish definitely couldn’t make... But he could try.

And over the course of a few months, Foolish had managed to make a TINY platform, big enough for the small boy to sleep on and not have to worry about falling off, the rope there for him to climb up and not have to think about the big scary monsters coming up to him.  
It was... Home.  
It wasn’t comfy, nor was it cosy.  
But it had everyone he loved there!

... Him... 

And Foolish junior, of course!  
The duck plushie he had found in one of the shops he had looked in. It was so cute, he couldn’t resist taking it.

Laying on his back, looking up through the leaves, he reached his hand out towards the sky as he tightened his grip on the duck plushie, a smile on his lips.

One day,

He was going to find someone who loved ducks just as much as he did.

Someone who wanted to know more about the world.

Someone who could make his heart feel happy and warm.

Someone... Someone who made Foolish not feel so alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who could of helped him...
> 
> (ALSO, THE TIME THAT FOOLISH’S PARENTS PASSED AWAY IS ABOUT THE SAME TIME THAT PHILZA ‘DIED’! So it’s been quite a good few months of young little Foolish all alone v_v)


	3. Sapnap, Karl and Quackity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> How Sapnap realised his feelings towards his boys.
> 
> (INCLUDES SPOILERS FOR HAUNTING CHAPTER 9!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: BRIEFLY HINTED AT MANIPULATION AT BEGINNING
> 
> The fiancé’s were too cute to not write about! ^_^

Sapnap knew the way that Dream treated him and their other friends was wrong.

But was there anything he could do? Probably not. He was only fifteen, while Dream was seventeen, and much taller than him too.  
And besides, Dream cared about them! He just had a... Unique way of showing it.

Although, Dream wasn’t often abusive towards him— Could he even call it abusive? Probably not, it was more like aggressive teasing.

It was usually Quackity that suffered the teasing the most, and every single time Dream cornered him, Sapnap always got involved before his crush— his friend could get hurt.  
Quackity was one of the two people that genuinely listened to and understood him, that was patient with him and loving.  
Karl was the other one.

They both read him like a book, as if they could tell exactly how he was feeling just at a single glance, and sometimes it made him feel vulnerable.   
Overtime, he got used to it. It was reassuring that his friends were able to be there for him when he needed them.

Sapnap paused as he twisted the knob of the sink, turning the water off, beginning to dry a plate in his hands as he glanced over to Bad.  
His father was humming softly, helping him clean some dishes, a gentle smile on his face.

After a moment, Bad noticed his staring, quirking a brow, “Are you alright, Sapnap?”

“What’s a soulmate?” He blurted out, his cheeks feeling a lot warmer than beforehand.

“What?” He blinked.

“You— You call Skeppy your soulmate a lot, and I... I was just wondering what soulmate means, I guess. Not a big deal or nothin’...”

He was met with silence, the older man hesitating in his answer, contemplating as he rubbed a bowl with a towel, putting it down carefully onto the dish rack, before tugging the towel over his shoulder, resting a hand on Sapnap’s head.

“A soulmate... Is someone who is your best friend. Well— You can have more than one soulmate! I have Geppy, he’s my... My other half. Without him, I don’t feel whole. He’s the one person that understands me most in this entire world, just like I can understand him. He’s—“

Bad’s cheeks grew a soft pink colour, “Soulmates are people you love, your best friend. Someone you would do absolutely anything for! Skeppy is... Skeppy’s a muffinhead, but he’s my muffinhead.”

Sapnap smiled slightly as his thoughts drifted to Karl and Alex, remembering the time they listened to Alex sing to them in Spanish, his fingers grazing the strings carefully as he sung in a hushed voice.  
Remembering how Sapnap felt a lot warmer in that moment.  
Like his whole body was slowly setting on fire, his palms sticky and his face a burning red.

Bad laughed, pulling Sapnap out of his thoughts, looking up to him in confusion.

“You’ve met your soulmates already.”

“Wha?” Sapnap jumped, “Who?!”

Laughing, his father shook his head, ruffling his hair, “You already know. I got these dishes, thank you for helping kiddo! Go have some fun.”

Sapnap helped put a few more away in the cupboards, before wrapping his arms around Bad’s waist, saying goodbye and rushing over to the front door.  
Skeppy was on the stairs, waving with a grin.

“Don’t get yourself killed, dumbass—“

“LANGUAGE, GEPPY!” Bad cried desperately.

“I’M BEING NICE, BAD!”

There was a grumble, “You aren’t being a good influcence!”

Sapnap smirked, “Are soulmates meant to argue?”

And as Skeppy’s face became red, he made a swift exit, closing the door shut behind him and racing outside, deciding he would deal with Skeppy’s baby rage later, making his way to his secret exit out of DSMP.

Bad didn’t know of this exit.  
Actually— Nobody knew of this exit, aside from him, Karl and Quackity.   
Partially because nobody paid any attention to the youngers, the adults far too distracted with stress and jobs.  
The rest, because it was impossible to see. In the corner of their walled off area, there was a sewer tunnel.  
Thankfully, they were all small enough to fit through, otherwise they’d probably have problems.

But it lead outside the walls.

If Bad, his dad, knew about this? God he would never hear the end of it.  
Bad was so scared of losing Sapnap, and of course, he couldn’t blame him! But being stuck inside the walls constantly was boring.  
Especially when Dream was being an asshole...

It was the only time that he, Karl and Quackity could get some alone time.

It was dangerous out there, he knew that. He had seen the zombies first hand, although thankfully, he hadn’t lost anyone to them so far.

Karl had.

Karl was an orphan, but he lived with his older brother, Chris, who was pretty cool.   
Quackity on the other hand... He wasn’t sure if he had lost anyone, because he didn’t talk much about his past.  
The only family he had ever mentioned was his dad, Sam, and his uncle, who was younger than him, that he had never met. 

Sometimes, he wishes he could take both of them away from this horrible world. To keep them safe and burn anyone who dared to look at them the wrong way.  
It wasn’t that Sapnap was a violent person... In fact, he tried really hard not to be aggressive.  
But whenever he thought about his best friends getting hurt, he always got filled with so much rage, and then as soon as his anger faded, it was almost always immediately replaced with a massive anxiety attack.

They were the only people that were able to calm him down from his panic attacks.  
Karl would whisper and hold his face, which was grounding, while Quackity would sing and hold his hands, resting their heads together.  
Something was so safe about just being next to them. Their presence was comforting and heart warming, like the sun rising on a cold day.

Nothing and nobody has ever made Sapnap feel giddy just to wake up, until he met Karl and Quackity.

It’s like Earth saw how much he was struggling and gave him two angels to make up for it.

Sapnap kicked a can lightly, watching it hit a wall as he walked slowly, his hands shoved deep into his pockets as he strode with confidence, rolling his head slightly as he looked around.  
Thankfully, there weren’t many empties around, so he didn’t have to worry too much about taking out a weapon, keeping his hands in his pockets as he made his way over to the small corner cafe.

It was a cute little cafe that had been inhabited long before the Apocalypse had began. Nobody was inside and they didn’t have to clear out any of the empties either, so it had been the perfect place to build a secret place for themselves.  
He unlocked the door, using the padlock, and stepped in, smiling at the familiar smell of smoke.  
He often smoked, although it definitely wasn’t good for him, he just did it sometimes.

One time, Karl had caught him smoking and had gotten so upset he thought their friendship was going to end.  
It didn’t, thankfully, but when he saw the burn marks on his arms, Karl had spent minutes gently planting kisses on each and every single one of them.

Sapnap had never felt the way he did on that day before. Like there were butterflies in his stomach, he had held his breath until Karl had finished.  
Ever since, he hadn’t smoked a single cigarette, it hadn’t really been that long since though.

He was growing red just by the thought of it, shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts.

The little cafe was decorated to suit all of their desires and hobbies. Posters of games and movies coating the walls, musicians too.  
Figurines and toys on the shelves and counters, some scattered around the place too, which he tried not to slip over, while a guitar and violin sat in the corner.  
Gosh, he really should play his violin more! She never gets his attention...

Now wasn’t the time, he opened the door to the steps, racing upstairs and opening the roof door, stepping out into the nice breeze, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, relishing in the cold air hitting his face.

“You’re late! Couldn’t escape, huh?” Quackity grinned, sitting up from his previous laying position, resting his palms against the ground.

Sapnap shrugged, “Nah, you guys are just early,” he stated, making his way over and sitting in between them, crossing his legs as he scanned the skies.

It was a clear day, not a single dark cloud in sight, leaving soft and fluffy looking ones, ones that you’d imagine people walking in and feeling like cotton.  
He loved clear days, but he also enjoyed rainy days.   
Clear days were the best though, definitely. Sitting on the roof with his best friends was the best hobby he had.

Even better than a violin.

“We were just talking about things,” Karl smiled up at him, “Like what we’ll do when things are normal again!”

Sapnap frowned slightly, “You think they’ll be normal again?”

“Well I mean, yes and no I guess. I dunno, man. I like to imagine it... I don’t know if I really believe it will be though.”

Quackity hummed, “Well, if it doesn’t, us three should adventure off together, what you guys think? Us feral boys!”

“Feral boys?” Karl giggles, propping himself up on his elbows, “What kind of name is that? Why can’t we be the Pop Off boys?”

Sapnap scoffed, rolling his eyes teasingly, “That’s such a dumb name.”

“But we’re popping off!” the brunette whined, rolling over in distress, rubbing his face as he moaned in protest.

Sapnap and Quackity just laughed at him, bickering quietly, before falling into a comfortable silence again.

“But... Really, I think we should all go off on our own one day. Just us three, Ya know, fight those dumb zombies and just... Have fun! I’m not scared of them.”

“You’re not?” Sapnap said in disbelief, raising a brow “I don’t believe that for a second.”

He smiled, “Nah. I’m really not. I mean, I’ve seen horror movies and stuff, so it’s not too weird. Of course it’s fucking different definitely! But it’s not as bad as I thought it would be...”

He thought for a moment, gulping, before Sapnap asked gently, “What... What are you guys scared of?”

Quackity looked a bit caught off guard, but he shrugged, “I’m not sure to be honest.”

Karl put on a serious face, “Needles.”

“Oh that’s a good one,” Sapnap snorted.

“Needles are scary as fuck! Oh my god, actually! I’m scared of them too, I’ve decided.”

The three boys burst into laughter, Sapnap laying down now, Quackity joining and the three of them scooching over, a bit closer now, enough that Sapnap could see the way Karl’s Adam Apple moved as he giggled.  
The way that Quackity’s lips curled as he smiled, losing himself as he stared, until the dark haired boy finally met his eyes.

Quickly, he turned his gaze back up to the sky.

“What about you, Sap? What are you scared of?” Quackity asked, his voice a lot gentler, softer as he lifted himself on one elbow, leaning over him slightly.

Blushing, he shook his head, “Nothing I... you’ll laugh at me.”

“We would not!” Karl snapped defensively, but playfully, “I’m sure it’s not stupid. We wouldn’t laugh.”

It took him a moment, thinking about whether he should or shouldn’t say it.  
It would change things, for sure, but he couldn’t take it anymore.  
Slowly, his hands reached for both Karl and Quackity’s, lightly grazing their fingers with his, testing his boundaries.  
Karl took it instantly, while Alex hesitated, but latched on tightly.

“.. I’m... I’m scared to lose you both...” he whispered.

Quackity’s eyes melted into his, frowning slightly, moving into his embrace, wrapping one of his arms around his chest as he rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes.  
Karl did the exact same, just with the other side.

“We wouldn’t leave you, ever, Sap... We care about you too much... We really do,” Karl murmured, gently brushing his hair out of his face with his fingers.

Sapnap let out a shuddery breath, “Even... Even if I— If I felt... A certain way about you both?”

Karl halted his gentle touches, sitting up abruptly, yet slowly, his face a light pink tone as he scratched his cheek lightly, “I... You mean like— a crush?”

Quackity hadn’t moved, but Sapnap nodded, feeling his eyes begin to burn, sitting up and furiously wiping at his eyes, distressed that he had embarrassed himself and even began crying.

“I—I don’t know if it’s a good thing to feel like this about two of you— especially boys—“

“Hey— hey,” Quackity quickly cut him off, cupping his face in his hands, giving his cheeks a gentle squeeze as he huffed out a laugh, “Nothing— absolutely NOTHING is wrong with that, Sapnap. If we’re all being honest here, I feel the exact same.”

“Me too,” Karl joined in, resting his palm on Sapnap’s back, brushing his fingers through his hair, “I know we’re only kids but... But love is real for us too! You’re allowed to feel like this. We do.”

“You do?” Sapnap’s voice broke, “You— You won’t leave me?”

Quackity laughed, shaking his head, muttering something in Spanish, before leaning in, his lips gently pressing against Sapnaps.   
It was slow, curious and sweet.   
It was obvious that he was testing the waters, and after a few seconds, he pulled away, watching as Quackity did the same with Karl, their eyes fluttering shut as they melted into each other.

Wrapping their arms around each other, Sapnap sniffled, smiling slightly.

They were laying together now, on the beanbags, all smushed together, calmed down from their teenage breakdown.

“Dad... Dad told me about Soulmates.” He spoke up.

“Oh yeah? What about it?” Quackity tilted his head slightly, fidgeting with a spinning toy.

Sapnap grinned, “I... I think I found them. That’s all.”

Muffled sobbing echoed throughout the empty factory, taunting him even more.

Gripping the blood soaked shirt, a low sob wrecked out of Sapnap’s body, his hands shaking as he whimpered, rubbing it against his cheek, ignoring Minx’s protests for him to get up and go to the infirmary.

Sapnap wailed, tears streaming his bloody face, his hands shaking as his vision was blurred by his crying.

Remembering how gentle his touches were...

How kind Karl was...

“How— How am I— I meant to be whole without— without you?” His voice broke, sobbing harder as he completely broke down.

“YOU WEREN’T MEANT TO LEAVE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone give Sapnap a hug!- oh wait, I am the author :o


	4. {UNNAMED...}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE}
> 
> A gentle calm day with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings for this chapter! ^_^

The field was peaceful, silent, which was rare nowadays.  
The wind brushing through the grass, petals wafting past his face as he made his way to the small clearing.  
Carefully, he began to settle down.  
Sitting on the edge of the river bank, tugging up his pant legs as he dipped his feet into the cold water, shuddering for a moment as he adjusted to the temperature.

Usually, he would be with... But today, it was just him. He didn’t mind it so much, honestly.  
The teenage boy smiled softly, putting the guitar case down besides him, unclasping it and bringing it out into his lap, adjusting it perfectly.

Delicately, he strummed the strings of the old guitars, humming softly.  
Closing his eyes, he continued to strum, relishing in the calming silence.

It was completely unlike the usual silence, the one that made him feel dread growing in his stomach.  
This reminded him of all the soft moments he had with his family, in bed as a child, his father playing with his hair as he sung to him, lulling him to sleep.

He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes closed as he opened his mouth.

“I figured out what can move me,” he sang softly, opening his eyes.

He watched as birds flew up ahead, over him, a small smile tugging on his lips, “It’s trains, hugs and sushi,”

His mind went back to a time where he was stuck in the dark, screaming for his mother, “And I’m sorry, but Boris, I’m leaving. I’m not good for anyone here,”

As the tears began to fall past his cheeks, he kept a gentle smile on his lips, letting out a shaky breath as he cried, continuing to sing through the tears.  
Not stopping, even when he began to choke on the words, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, his hands shaking.

He remembered his father’s gentle reassurances, his gentle grip on him as he cried into his home, when he first had learnt about his mother.

He remembered the horrible day, the day where no one came out unhurt, the day where he had realised that maybe, just maybe, he wanted to stay with the mean man.

He remembered the smell of cookies, the sound of the beautiful laughter of his father.

“I don’t think I want to leave you,” he finished, slowing his strumming before stopping completely.

Sitting in silence, he watched as a zombie on the other side stepped into the river, disappearing into the water.  
It was a real shame that the world would never be normal, although, he had never witnessed a ‘normal’ world, he had only heard his family talk about it.  
This was perfectly normal for him, so he didn’t mind.   
It would be weird for it to all change suddenly. 

He lifted his guitar, putting it back in his case, smiling at the little signature at the bottom, tracing the faint outlines of his fathers name.  
It was a few years old now.

‘My baby! My beautiful baby - Wilbur Watson’

Laughing, he closed it, shaking his head as he brushed his hair behind his ears, getting to his feet as he snatched up his boots with his free hand.  
He walked for a bit, before stopping, turning on his heels.

Silently, he walked over to the crosses by the waters edge, all of them having specific differences to each of them.

He paid no attention to the other two, focusing on the one in the middle as he knelt down, putting down his boots and case, removing the flower from behind his ear, placing it down carefully.  
On the cross, ‘Sally’ had been carved in beautiful handwriting, someone had spent so much time on it.

The boy wiped away his tears, letting out a shaky breath, “I... I don’t know if you loved me, you know? I like to imagine you did. Like... Seeing Foolish with—... I... I get so jealous sometimes. So mad because— Because I never got that...”

He paused, “But... But even if you didn’t. Dad did.”

The redhead got up, brushing off his knees and snatching up his boots, turning around, “I love you momma.”

He stomped off, ignoring the distant groans of zombies, thinking about how different life would of been had he stayed with his mother.  
Maybe his mother wouldn’t of gone insane if she had just stayed with his dad.

There was no point in looking on the past.

A car began to slow down towards the field, and he raced up to go meet it halfway, stalling as he watched two people get out, one of them jumping and waving their arms, the other calm and welcoming.

“Fundy? You ready to head back home?” Their gentle voice spoke up.

He smiled, looking up to them.

“Yeah. Let’s go home, I did what I needed to do.”

Foolish smiled from beside the car, nodding his head, “Cool! I built onto our treehouse more by the way, while you’ve been gone! I made a little contraption...”

As his friend rambled, Fundy settled into his seat, looking out the car window.

Learning guitar was the best thing he had ever done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fundy is fifteen here, for reference, and Foolish is seventeen! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this one.  
> Writing something in the future without spoiling is... So difficult.
> 
> This was sort of a vent writing, so I’m sorry for the gloomy vibes! Thank you for reading <3 ^_^


	5. Sam and Quackity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> How did Sam meet Quackity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR HINTED ABUSIVE PARENTS
> 
> This is one of my favourite shorts so far honestly, I cried while writing it. Sam and Quackity are the best father and son duo!

Sam was never one to complain.

He didn’t complain when he was forced to move into a smaller bedroom in their house.

He didn’t complain when his newborn brother became the most loved person in the house.

He didn’t complain that his parents would hit him over the head when he tried to change topics, or talk about his favourite things.

He never complained.

Sam had to move out when Tommy was five years old. On his birthday too.  
He was nineteen, so it made sense, but Sam didn’t want to leave his baby brother, not with those parents.  
He had always known that their parents were suspicious, especially with their fathers job. Not to mention their coworkers were creepy, always talking about tests and sometimes bringing Tommy up into their conversations.

He had overheard them one time, and got upset.

Why wouldn’t he? Testing on a little boy? A BABY? That wasn’t okay!

But Sam didn’t complain when he was kicked out.

Sam didn’t complain when he was forced to live on the streets for a few weeks. He could afford a hotel room, of course he could, but something in him just stopped him from wanting to try.  
His parents never believed in mental health, his depression was just ‘him being tired’.

He didn’t complain then either.

The first time he complained, the first ever time he complained, was the day he met Quackity for the first time.

Sam was sat on a bench, adjusting his coat around himself as he looked up to the pouring rain, listening to the pitter patter of the drops on top of the bus stop shelter.  
It didn’t take him long to spot the little boy across the street, and when he did, he was instantly caught off guard.

The little boy looked rougher than he did, sneaking down the alleyway behind the pizzeria, his eyes gleaming as he caught sight of something in the trashcan.  
The clothes he wore were too large for him, his trousers dragging on the floor, and as Sam crossed the street, he even noticed the little boy had no shoes on either.  
It made his heart ache, thinking about how he would of felt if it had been Tommy.

How had nobody seen this little boy? It wasn’t as if he was that sneaky. You could see him easily, he wasn’t very good at hiding.   
How had the police not been called? Social workers? Anyone?...

How could society fail such a sweet little boy?

As Sam got closer he could hear the boy speaking in a different language, listening closely enough to pick up on some Spanish words, and although he couldn’t speak Spanish, he wanted to try talk to the kid.

Clearing his throat, Sam kept a distance with him, just making sure the kid didn’t feel trapped and that he couldn’t run if he wanted to.  
The boy glanced his way, his eyes widening as he dropped the small pizza slice that he had gathered from the trashcan, watching as it fell into a puddle.  
Without a second thought, he got onto his knees and picked it up, ready to shove it into his mouth.

“Hey— no no—“ Sam almost laughed, crouching down infront of him, “You’ll get sick if you eat that!”

The kid frowned, “... And?” He whispered.

For a moment, he completely forgot that he could potentially speak English too. Shaking his head, he sighed, “How— How about I buy you lunch?”

“Are you a pedo?”

“What?!” Sam sputtered, shaking his head as he held his hands up in-front of him defensively, “No! No you— You just remind me of someone. I had a little brother but I uh... I got kicked out.”

There was a sudden gleam in the younger’s eyes, “You’re homeless too?”

He nodded.

Letting the little boy think for a while, the boy seemed to come to make his decision, dropping the slice of pizza and standing up, fidgeting with his fingers as he suspiciously took a step forward.  
“You... Have money?”

Sam smiled sweetly, nodding towards the pizzeria, “Let’s get you some food.”

Alex, he soon discovered his name, was sat in front of him now, digging into a whole pizza as if he hadn’t eaten in weeks, which, could be true.

Sam didn’t know when the kid had eaten, or even drank. So he ordered the largest pizza he could, fries and a drink.  
He was aware that his stomach was probably a lot smaller due to not eating, it must of shrunk a bit, but he just wanted to make sure the little boy had some extras he could take with him wherever he...

“How old are you again, Alex?” He asked softly.

He stopped mid way through a pizza slice, the sauce and toppings all over his face. Giving Sam a bright smile, “I’m seven! Big seven!”

“Ahh... How come you— You do not have to answer this, Alex, but how come you aren’t with your family?” Sam was gentle with his words, making sure he knew he didn’t have to answer.

Alex gulped down his drink, holding the glass with two hands, his big brown eyes meeting Sam’s, a little confused now, “I... don’t remember! My foster parents weren’t very nice...” he winced, lightly touching his bruised arm, which Sam could see rather clearly now that he had discarded his coat.

It was very difficult to hold down the rage seeing how bruised his arm was, it just made him wonder how many bruises the little boy was littered in.

“I left ‘cause they were mean. I wasn’t alone on the streets for ages! There was a really nice man that always gave me some money. He had a cute dog too! But I had to move ‘cause the police were there...” he rubbed his hands together, an attempt to warm them up, “I... I didn’t know how to use the money though... So I put it in my pocket. Someone said they’d help me with it!...”

There were tears glistening in his eyes now, balling his hands into fists, “Why— Why are people so mean?” His voice cracked, tears beginning to fall loosely past his reddening cheeks as he began to whisper to himself in his language.

Sam had a feeling he was just trying to comfort himself, watching as he put his left hand to his right cheek, rocking slightly.  
By his wording, he had reasons to believe that Alex no longer had that money, possibly mugged... Who the fuck mugged a child?

Society was fucked up.

Society failed this wonderful little boy, and he wasn’t fucking having it. 

“Alex?... Alex, shh, Hey hey... You’re alright now...” he whispered, gently placing his hand on his head, instantly drawing his hand back at Alex’s loud gasp, watching him retch as he covered his head with his hands.

Bad move, he realised.

Alex practically dived out of the booth, bringing a glass and a plate with him, crying out in panic as they smashed against the floor, the attention of the whole restaurant drawn to both him and Sam.  
He moved to go and leave, but immediately a staff member was right in front of him, grabbing him by his shirt.

“You smashed my dishes! You’re going to have to pay for that!” The man snapped, not letting go even when Alex grabbed at his hands, beginning to panic even more.

Sam got to his feet instantly, stepping over and trying to pry Alex out of his grasp, “Sir, I’m so sorry, this was my fault. He’s just a child, let go of him—“

“No! I’ve seen this...” the racial slur left his mouth, “All over the place, I wasn’t gonna let him in but I thought maybe he was with a nice lookin’ man! Piece of shit—“

“This place is a shithole anyway, the pizza was partially undercooked, it smells of dead rats. Get your GRUMY hands off of my son,” Sam spat, complaining as much as he could, which was pretty difficult.

Without hesitation, he didn’t breathe as he raised his fist, slamming it into the workers’ face, watching as the man stumbled back, collapsing to the floor. His hand darted over his bloody nose, staring with wide eyes up at Sam.

“SECURITY!” He screamed.

Sam blinked, looking to his fist. He definitely had not meant to do that.

“QUACKITY SAYS— SAYS FUCK YOU!” Alex’s voice was shaky as he yelled at the man on the floor, delivering a kick to him before throwing open his arms.

Sam took the hint. Scooping him up into his arms, holding him protectively as he legged it out of the restaurant, his heart pounding in his chest.  
Bolting down the street, he called over a Taxi, sitting Alex down carefully, shuffling in beside him and telling the driver to just go.  
Alex was clinging to him, his small hand in Sam’s, his soft teary eyes meeting Sam’s sweet blue ones, whimpering quietly.

“Thank— thank you,” he whispered.

Sam nodded, avoiding touching his hair, instead wiping the sauce off of his face with his shirt, chuckling softly, “So... Quackity?”

The younger blushed bright red out of pure embarrassment, but he nodded. Both of them sitting silently in the car, Sam left unmoving as the little boy fell asleep resting against him.

Never had he ever punched someone, never had he also not paid for a meal.

And as he sat in the hotel room, watching as Quackity hopped from the two beds, wearing his fresh and clean pyjamas, with a nice beanie sitting on top of his head after discovering his fear of people touching his hair...

Never had he thought he’d ever become a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity’s foster family were really abusive towards him, which is one of the reasons he has a fear of people touching his hair.  
> Over time, he gets a bit easier with it. For example, in current fanfic time, Sapnap, Karl and Sam are the only people he can feel 100% okay with touching his hair!


	6. Wilbur, Sally and Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Birthday’s aren’t celebrated here. But god, does Wilbur secretly wish they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR CHILD ABUSE AND IMPLIED SELF HARM.
> 
> Stay safe for this writing! I do wonder what your opinions on Sally are. Curious...

Wilbur paused as he looked up, catching a glimpse of his redhead girlfriend, who seemed to be bouncing as she made her way through the crowd, her eyes gleaming with excitement as soon as they landed on him.

“Wil!” She yelled happily, throwing her arms around his neck into a tight hug, before pulling away, “Hi babe!”

“Hey, Sally,” he smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear, “How was class?”

“The same old boring crap, honestly. Mr Peters told me off for cursing out Em, but honestly, she was being petty so I think she deserved it!” His lover rolled her eyes, crossing her arms slightly, huffing in annoyance, before turning her attention back to Wilbur,  
“How about you?”

He shrugged slightly, putting an arm around Sally as he made his way to her car, leading her with a shy grin on his face, “Not too bad, just... Boring, honestly. I spend all this morning practicing music— Which wasn’t boring at all— then I had to do a crap ton of maths work and damn, I am just so not interested in it... It’s just a dumb day.”

“Hm? What’s so dumb about it, love bug?” Sally purred, stopping him and gently taking his hands into hers, looking up to him worriedly, “Did something else happen? You’re not usually so... Down. Did your dad—“

“No! No—“ Wilbur quickly scanned the area, his skin paling, gulping, “Sally don’t... Don’t talk about it when we’re out...”

She frowned, clearly feeling a bit guilty, rubbing the bruises on his arm, before pulling the sleeves down for him.

“It’s uh— It’s my birthday. Don’t really enjoy—“

“YOUR BIRTHDAY?!” She squeaked, squeezing his hands, “BABY, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!”

Wilbur felt himself start to sweat, uncomfortable with the sudden attention. Never had he EVER enjoyed his birthday. The last time he had tried and celebrated his birthday, it didn’t go to plan and it all ended in heartbreak and tears.

He ran his hands against his neck, pinching his brows slightly, “I... I don’t really like to celebrate it—“

“Is it because of Technoblade?” Her voice became smooth and sweet as she slumped into her car, relaxing into the seat, watching as he also sat beside her, putting his seatbelt on, “I bet he told you not to celebrate it, huh?”

Wilbur was quiet.

Sally sighed, holding the steering wheel tightly, “Look. I love you, and I know you don’t want to hear it, but I really don’t like your brother.”

“Sally—“

“No! I’m gonna be straight with you, baby! I don’t like him. I really don’t. He’s so... So weird about you! He definitely doesn’t like me, and he’s so— How do I describe it?...” she went quiet for a brief second, before motioning towards him, “Suspicious. Creepy. He gives me murderer vibes.”

“Sally, please don’t say that about Techno... He’s just— He’s just anxious, that’s all—“

“He doesn’t get beaten the shit out of,” Sally snapped, watching as Wilbur flinched, immediately feeling bad and taking his hand into hers, “I... I didn’t mean that to hurt your feelings, I just mean— I mean you let him get away with so much. You go through so much, he doesn’t!”

The brunette hung his head, fidgeting with his hands, “Techno does get hurt too, my parents are just— well, assholes I guess? They prefer beating me because they know I won’t fight back.”

“I say they should knock some sense into Techno, maybe then he’ll be as kind and caring as you—“

“Sally!” Wilbur slammed his hand down onto the compartment box, sending a glare her way, “I know— I know you don’t like him, and I get it, you’re allowed to— But never say that again. Never say that.”

His girlfriend fell quiet, staring at him with a blank expression, narrowing her eyes slightly.  
She immediately turned her attention back ahead, prepping the gears, nodding.

“Alright, I can see how I crossed a boundary... I’m sorry baby. Alright— well— How about we celebrate it anyway?”

“I’ve not celebrated in years—“

“Perfect! You know, I always thought that your birthday had already been, since you never talked about it. Let’s buy some cake supplies, we’ll make a birthday cake together, and then maybe—“ she gave his hand a squeeze, sending him a soft expression, “You can stay over mine for the night! Birthday sleepover.” 

Wilbur wasn’t so sure about leaving his twin alone, even if his brother didn’t like birthdays, it felt wrong leaving him alone. Especially in their abusive house...  
But he nodded, giving Sally’s hand a kiss.

“Okie dokie.”

“What are you doing?” 

Technoblade stared at Wilbur, who was stood behind the kitchen countertops, his eyes wide in surprise.  
He visibly deflated, running a hand through his hair, giving him an awkward smile.

“You— You weren’t meant to be home yet,” Wilbur nervously admitted, wringing his wrists, “Was— Was violin class good?”

He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, “Yup, now what are you doing?”

Wilbur frowned, letting out a heavy sigh, glancing down behind the counter top, just for Sally to hop up, a big smile on her face as she threw open her arms.

“Happy birthday, Techno!” She praised, clasping her hands together, “We made a cake for you!”

Immediately, he felt incredibly awkward, staring at the cake in front of him.  
The frosting was sliding off, and he was almost one hundred percent sure that the middle was sinking in on itself, hinting to the obvious fact of just how undercooked it was.  
Technoblade and Wilbur never celebrated their birthday. It was like an unspoken rule. Their parents had never bought them anything— 

That was a lie.

They bought Technoblade stuff, but he would ‘somehow’ lose the things he was gifted.  
After all, nobody checked the trashcan out back.

— So they just decided to let their stupid parents simply just forget their birthday, because it didn’t matter anyway.  
As long as they kept count of their age, it didn’t truly matter.

So it was unusual that after four years, Wilbur was suddenly celebrating.

“Happy sixteenth birthday, Tech!” Wilbur blushed, motioning to the cake, “I uh— I made this! Sally helped with the decorating!”

He was silent, staring at it.

“Don’t worry uh— I didn’t use any of mums stuff, Sally actually offered to buy the ingredients. I mean, I could of just ‘borrowed’ from the sho—“

“Sally, can you get out for a minute?” He asked, trying to keep his voice calm as he glared towards Sally, who nodded quickly, giving Wilbur a quick peck on the cheek and disappearing into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

He had never liked Sally.

One time, a few months ago, he had caught her kissing another boy.

And he never told Wilbur.

Purely for the fact that she told him she would never do it again, as well as the fact that it would of destroyed Wilbur.  
His brother deserved better, and Techno really hoped that one day, she either improved herself...  
Or he found someone actually worthy of his amazing and kind twin.

Wilbur and Technoblade stood there, looking at each other, his younger twin shifting in uncomfortableness, and he knew his brother was preparing himself to get yelled at.  
Instead, he wasn’t going to yell. He would never yell at Wilbur, he was more protective over his twin than ANYONE could ever try to be.

He cleared his throat, “I thought... I thought we weren’t going to celebrate birthdays.”

Wilbur softened, “I—I... I just thought it was a big day, you know? The big one-six!”

“But we agreed.”

His twin gulped, hanging his head in shame, muttering ‘true’ under his breath, before returning his gaze to Technoblade, “I know we agreed but... I miss having something important happen.”

Technoblade felt his breath leave him, blinking.

“I know— I know only you got presents and I know mum and dad only love you— but— But I got to see you open presents! I got to see you get these cool things and...” he frowns, “You always got rid of them... Why?”

Because they were never as important as you.

“Because they were shit,” Techno said simply.

“You’re not telling the truth, I know how much you liked that painting set you got when you were eleven. It was the first expensive gift they ever got you! I... I knew how much you liked it.”

“Wilbur, why did you make a cake—“

“BECAUSE I WANT TO FEEL SOMETHING!” Wilbur snapped.

The soft atmosphere of the room immediately began cold, dropping completely, leaving Technoblade standing there, looking at his twin in surprise.  
He was very much caught off guard by Wilbur yelling at him.

The pair NEVER yelled at one another, they hated yelling because of their parents, who were nearly always screaming their heads off.

So the pinkette was much more than just ‘surprised’.

“Everyone— EVERYONE in my class has— Has celebrated their birthdays and actually done something for them, they’ve gotten gifts or— or had their parents say ‘I love you’—“ his voice cracked, on the brink of tears, “But why— Why can’t I? Why did they never say that to me? Why do they give you things, but not me?”

“Wil...”

“When you said— When you said you wanted to stop celebrating, I thought you... I thought you meant your own birthday. I didn’t know you meant both of ours.”

He furrowed his brows, “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Because it shouldn’t of mattered,” Wilbur smiled sadly, “You... You’ve always been the favourite. You’re like... An only child to them, the favourite only child, and I’m just like the slave of the family,” 

His eyes darkened, “One they wouldn’t care if died.”

“I would,” Technoblade immediately spoke up, making his way around the countertops and grabbing his brother by his shoulders, forcing him to look up at him.

“Wil, I’m sorry I... I’m sorry I didn’t know and I’m sorry you’re hurting. I didn’t know... You can talk to me, Wil. We’ve only got each other. And I’m im the so called only child, I’m definitely the least favourite only child...” Techno tried to force a small smile on his face, “But at least you’re my favourite only brother.”

Wilbur finally let his tears fall, sniffling, “Bit rude to call yourself an only child,” he joked, shakily wiping his tears.

Technoblade scoffed, letting Wilbur rest his head against his chest, “Yup... It’s because you don’t deserve such shitty parents.”

He fell quiet, looking towards the door, where Sally is stood watching, immediately embarrassed that he had caught her watching even after telling her to leave.

“How about we order some food?” 

“Huh? But mum and dad—“

Technoblade holds up some cash, a small smirk on his face, “They don’t call me scary in school for nothing.”

“You robbed a poor child from their lunch money?”

“No,” Technoblade pretended to look offended, “I robbed five children from their lunch money. Completely different.”

He was aware Sally was staring through him, burning into him.  
But Techno ignored her, deciding that she was nowhere near as important as Wilbur. Nobody. 

NOBODY.

Was as important as Wilbur.

Wilbur sat on his bed, wrapping his arms around his legs as he curled up on his bed, slowly tracing the scars on his inner thigh, a blank and uncaring expression crossed over his face.

He could hear his parents screaming downstairs, and feel the vibrations of Techno’s monotone voice yelling too.

They had came home early, because of course they did.

For some reason, Techno had taken the blame for the mess of the cake baking and the takeaway, and usually, his parents wouldn’t believe Techno.  
But their parents were drunk, and honestly looking to take their rage out on anyone.  
Wilbur was grateful enough to leave the situation with just some bruised ribs.

He felt the warmth of his tears slide down his face, yet he didn’t feel sad.

Nobody would ever see those scars.

Just like nobody would see the internal ones too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this sad slight hurt/no comfort short ^_^ I enjoy giving pain.
> 
> Also just so you all know, there is a year difference between Sally and Wilbur! So Sally is 17 here!


	7. Ranboo and Enderchest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> How Ranboo met Enderchest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR PANIC ATTACK
> 
> Very short light hurt/strong comfort! This is something that... Isn’t really important, but I think was super cute! I hope you enjoy ^_^

The young boy stumbled as he made his way through the hoard of zombies, his breathing a little shallow and fast as he staggered, trying to catch his breath, thankfully, the monsters not even giving him a second glance.

They were more drawn to the gunshots going off a bit of a ways away, leaving Ranboo free to escape.

Besides, they seemed to not mind him anyway.

He realised very quickly that he was different from other people, that he was special. Maybe it was from the scary praises Dream had given him, or maybe it was because... Well. It was obvious.  
None of the monsters were trying to bite him or hurt him.  
He was free to escape.

As he turned a corner, towards an alleyway, the boy fell to his knees, scrambling towards the dumpsters right down towards the end of the alley, using all his body muscle— which wasn’t a lot— to pull himself up and into the dumpster, pulling the lid down after him and hiding amongst the trash, slapping his hands over his mouth as he sat.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

“He couldn’t have gotten that far,” He shrunk at the sound of the muffled voice, “He has no idea about this fucking world, he has to be around here somewhere.”

“Dream I think we—“

A gunshot, followed by a loud shriek of pain.

“NEVER tell me what to do, Alyssa!” Dream’s voice sent shudders down his spine, the tears welling in his eyes as he tried to stifle his sobs, digging his nails into his cheeks.

He was so scared.

He was oh so scared.

Ranboo had only escaped a day ago, finally free from the slavery of those people who didn’t give a darn about him. The people who just... Used him.  
Why? He didn’t have a clue, and he had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn’t find o out either.  
Although he was slightly confused when, as he was escaping, the leader saw him, but did nothing to stop him.

Maybe he didn’t actually see him, who knows, but he was glad the guy didn’t stop him.

Ranboo couldn’t go back. He really couldn’t.

There’s some footsteps, and Ranboo truly thought it was up for him, until there was a conversation going on, one that was too quiet for him to hear, the footsteps stopping, then growing distant from him, managing to hold in a sigh of relief, just in case.

Dream laughed, and he knew it was Dream because he had such a... Unique chuckle, “Alyssa, I am not a monster. Those things around us? They’re the monsters. Now get up. You can fix your wound yourself.”

Ranboo waited, once again, fidgeting and shifted as the voices and footsteps faded out of earshot.  
Yet he couldn’t make himself move, his heart still pounding in his chest, clutching at his face mask tightly, whimpering.

He almost peed himself when something rummage in the trash, trying to back up and ending up hitting his head on the roof of the dumpster, grasping the back of his head and letting out a moan of pain, shaking his head.   
As his mismatched eyes looked up, though, they were met with a faint glow of yellow eyes peering up at him.

Although Ranboo could tell it was a small animal, he wasn’t sure what kind of animal it was. It looked scary, it’s pupils tiny, like slits, and he could barely see it’s body in the dark.  
He could tell it was stalking closer and closer though, his hands beginning to shake as he held them up protectively infront of himself.

“Please— Please— I—I— I don’t want any trouble— oh gosh—“ he hiccuped, his tears beginning to spill as he squeezed his eyes shut, absolutely terrified.

He was on the brink of passing out due to his own hyperventilating, until he felt something soft rub against his hand, blinking awake to see the small creature, rubbing against him.  
Slowly, he brought out his torch, shining it in front of him, freezing up when the animal looked right to him.

Their pupils growing from slits to saucers now as they looked at him, chirping.

Ranboo was so sure he was going to faint at the sight of its sharp teeth.

“Oh— Oh gosh...” he whispered, sniffling, but letting his hand sink into the creatures fur, “You’re uh— you’re soft, huh?” 

The animal made a weird noise, and now Ranboo could feel that it was vibrating. He suddenly felt very warm and pleased to see this animal, even through his tears as it pushed against him, clambering into his lap.  
He kept his hands up, not wanting to touch it anymore, watching as it massaged into his stomach, gazing up at him in curiosity.

The boy paused, frowning, “What... Are you? Are you a zombie?”

The animal made another noise.

“Oh... I don’t understand you, that— that does make sense,” he forces out an anxious laugh, slowly lowering his palm onto the cat’s head, gently stroking it, his posture relaxing when it lets out a happy noise— or at least he thought it was a happy noise by the reaction.

The animal leaned up, placing their paws onto Ranboo’s chest, before licking his cheek, and he felt his heart explode from how overwhelmingly sweet it was that this... Thing... Was licking his tears away, he almost began crying harder because of it.  
Whatever this thing was, it was very nice looking. It made him feel all fuzzy and warm, it was super soft too.

Ranboo walked down the street, slowly and cautiously, fidgeting with his bag, gulping as he glanced down towards Enderchest who walked between his feet, meowing up at him. 

“I know, we’ll stop and find some food soon! But you have to be quiet,” he put a finger to his lips, scanning the area, which was full of zombies, all groaning and dragging themsleves around.  
He slowly scooped Enderchest up into his arms, hiding her underneath his hoodie, giving her head a gentle scratch.

She meowed again, bopping her head against his chest, which made him giggle, nodding, “Shh... Let’s... Let’s go find some snacks.”

He felt much more free out there instead of in the basement...

And now, he was no longer alone.

**Author's Note:**

> What are you all thinking, readers? I am curious...
> 
> It’s clear to see that Dream’s not mentally stable, in fact, it’s obvious that Dream is not even sane.  
> But how did it all begin? Did it start when he was a child? Did it begin at the start of the apocalypse? We will wait and see... Can’t give too much away now, can I?


End file.
